


Yasmine Makes Three

by FrigidAirDotCom



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ducks, Gay, M/M, One-Shot, a lot is implied, is this what a Drabble is?, light - Freeform, the chick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrigidAirDotCom/pseuds/FrigidAirDotCom
Summary: “Hey, Joey...I uh...well I think it’s been a while since we last, you know. Played around.”





	Yasmine Makes Three

Chandler and Joey sat in their respective recliners with their feet up. The game was filling the room with white noise and Chandelier could barely stand to enjoy it. His fingernails tapped on his beer bottle as the familiar itch started to swell. It had been too long. _He won’t ignore me this time._

“Joey~” Chandler purred. He leaned closer to the black haired man and threw him his neediest look. Maybe a little eyelash flutter here and there. “Hey, Joey. I uh...well I think it’s been a while since we last, you know. Played around.”

“The game is on.” Joey didn’t look away from the TV. 

Absolutely thwarted. 

“Oh okay. Alright. I see how it is.”

“Calm down. Game first.” Chandler scoffed loudly at that.

“Game First is it? God! No wonder...” Chandler pouted and pawed at joey’s armrest. “But Joey - I mean Doctor Romero - it’s been so long~”

“Don’t do this. Its only game _first_.” Joey was content to disappoint. Why didn’t he want it too?

“I am quite amazed.” Chandler pulled his recliner down and went to his room in a huff. _Won’t even try to follow me, eh? Every time._ He thought bitterly.

 _Won’t even try to humor me, eh? Every time_. Joey clicked off the television and said goodbye to the yanks. He put two beers in the recycling then stood in front of Chandler’s door. And as if by magic:

“Oh, so you do have the decency to follow me?” Chandler said from behind the door. Joey shoved his hands in his pockets and mentally prepared for the long game.

“Hey...what’s really goin’ on?” He asked with genuine interest.

“Nothing…”

“Don’t pull that crap. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“...”

“Chandler, we have to work this out. Hey-“ he put his hands on the door handle and found it locked.

“Don’t. I don’t want to talk.”

“Well, I do-“

“Oh! So it’s all about what you want is it??”

“Chandler…”

“Yes, it is. God forbid you from making a sacrifice.”

“Hey! I have so.” Joey crossed his arms and tried to imagine why this was happening. “What is this about?”

“You should know.”

“Well I don’t, but I can guess. Sure this isn’t easy and we’re new at it, but it’s us now. At least I didn’t give up and bring a stranger into our home.”

“You wouldn’t-“

“A stranger into our home!”

“You left me!”

“You didn’t stop me.”

“Joseph!” Chandler gasped. The door flew open and an emotional Chandler stood behind it. “I did all I _dared_ to make you stay.”

Joey’s face softened.

“It didn’t work.” Joey walked stepped and leaned in the doorway. “What’s happening to us?”

“Gosh ever since that chick arrived-“

“You named her Yasmine. Yas-ours is not a ‘that chick’.”

“Yasmine might be driving between us…” Chandler crossed his arms. “And you’ve been busy. What about us? What about me and my needs?”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Joey put his hands on Chandler’s shoulders. “Any aggression or angst can be worked out. I mean...she's asleep, and I am in the mood.”

“Well, I’m not.” Chandler stuck’ his nose in the air.

“But you were. Think about it~”

“Why?”

“Because I do. It's been there every day. Ricocheting off every thought.” Joey closed the gap between them. “You know?”

Chandler considered this. “What if I do?”

“Then we could go right now.” Joey’s smirk was too contagious for Chandler’s pride.

“Right now? Pffff.” Chandler pointed to the black TV. “Game’s on.”

“So what? We’re here. We’re now. The game _is_ on.”

“So what if I say yes?”

“Then in a second, you will be overwhelmed by me.” Chandler giggled.

“How about it Then? Foosball?”

Chandler sighed. “Fine. Foosball.”

So all was well in the apartment as each man was lost in the heat of the moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback!


End file.
